Hart of Africa
by teachinEnglish
Summary: Extended Ending to the Hart to Hart pilot episode. I've always wondered what happened after the plane landed in Africa. This is my version. This is longer than most of my extended endings and is shaping up to be a full fledged episode.
1. Chapter 1

Extended Ending to the _Hart to Hart_ Pilot Episode.

** marks original dialogue from _Hart to Hart_.

**"Putty. I'll give you putty." Jonathan leaned in and kissed his wife. "Exactly how far out in the bush?" As their lips met again, Jonathan knew that for as much as he teased Jennifer about loving him and not being able to live without him, he would never survive without her. She made him whole, and he never knew just how much he needed her until she barreled into his life. Unfortunately, with Max and Freeway on board the Gulfstream, Jonathan couldn't show her exactly how much she meant to him at this moment, so he kissed his way to her ear and whispered to her.

"Darling, when we get to the hotel, I plan to make love with you all night." Jennifer pulled back a bit, and he saw the seductive challenge in her eyes, which raced through him like lightning.

"Prepare to be turned to putty, Darling." He was still laughing while he kissed her again.

As they drove from the airport to the hotel in Gaborone, Botswana, Jonathan outlined the plan for the next couple of weeks. Max planned to stay at the hotel with Freeway. Jennifer was relieved; Max was too.

"Thanks for giving me the next couple of weeks off. Me and the mutt can see the sights." Jennifer laughed.

"Well, it's the least we can do after you saved us from starvation at The Golden Goose."

Jonathan pulled up to the hotel and the bell boy came out immediately to help with the bags. They got checked in and headed to their rooms.

"I'll give Burt a call and let him know we're here. I told him we wouldn't be able to head out with him until at least tomorrow. We'll need to buy some clothes suitable for the African Bush rather than the streets of Rome." Jennifer looked down at her one shouldered black dress and high heeled shoes, then back up at her husband.

"That might be a good idea." Max headed out to do what Max did best.

"Freeway and me are going to go find the action around here."

"All right, Max. Don't call us for bail money." The older man laughed.

"Good night, Mrs. H. I'll see you two tomorrow."

Jonathan finished his phone call and wrapped his arms around his wife. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She watched suspiciously as his smile broadened.

"What are you up to?"

"It's a shame to let this beautiful dress and my tuxedo go to waste. What do you say I buy you dinner?" Jennifer smiled up at him from under her lashes.

"Well, it is the least you can do after hijacking the plane and landing on a totally different continent." He shook his head slightly.

"Oh, I have more ways to make it up to you, Darling. Believe me." He took her mouth with his, and she absolutely believed him.

The couple enjoyed a leisurely dinner, along with a stroll through town before getting back to the hotel. As usual, they chatted about random things, but they also talked about the fact that they would need a new car or two and reminisced about time spent with Sam and Dorothy.

"Darling, I'm sorry I ended up wrecking two of our cars in our last little adventure." Jonathan took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm just glad you're all right. We can replace the cars, but you, my darling, are irreplaceable." He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "I couldn't figure out why you weren't slowing down around those curves and then I saw the flashing lights." He laughed slightly. "I'm not sure I'll ever be welcome back in that sheriff's county though." Jennifer smiled at him.

"Part of me wishes I'd been awake to see the look on his face when you told him you keep a spare woman in the trunk. I'm amazed he didn't throw you in jail."

"Once I explained the whole thing to him and Lt. Moss took the good doctors into custody, he was much more understanding." Jennifer switched her train of thought to their friend.

"Darling, let's invite Dorothy over for dinner when we get back. We can have several people so she doesn't feel awkward." Jonathan had his arm around Jennifer and kissed her temple as they walked. Her kind heart was one of the things he loved most about her.

"That's a great idea." He paused for a minute. "Have I told you today how wonderful you are?"

"I believe you told me this morning." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I definitely remember that."

As they passed through the doorway to their hotel room, Jonathan hung out the "Do Not Disturb" tag, and locked the door for the night. Jennifer was taking her earrings and bracelet off when her husband came up behind her and placed a few tantalizing kisses on her neck. She tilted her head to one side to give him better access.

"Darling, you always smell so good." Jennifer chuckled ruefully.

"Give me a couple weeks in the bush, and you might not think so." Jonathan turned her around.

"You could spend a year in the bush and you'd still be the most beautiful woman on the planet." She wagged her finger at him slightly.

"There's that silver tongue I know so well." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"What else do you know so well about me?" Jonathan kissed her again and she could feel her knees weaken.

"I know you do that very well." He smiled at her as he continued to kiss her.

"So do you." He found the hidden zipper of her dress and slowly slid it down from under her arm to her hip. They walked toward the bed, their mouths still fused together, and Jonathan slid the shoulder strap down her arm so that her dress pooled at her feet. He took in his wife's beauty from head to toe then lifted her into bed. Jonathan turned out the light, but it wasn't long before he heard a breathy whisper.

"Darling, you do that very well, too."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning for the Harts began in much the same way as the night before ended. Jennifer was completely relaxed and snuggled in Jonathan's arms, running her fingernails lightly over his chest.

"Darling, what time do we have to meet Burt?" Jonathan was thoroughly enjoying his current situation.

"Not until about 2:00. He said it would take us about an hour to get out to the camp." He could feel Jennifer's nod.

"We should probably think about getting up soon." Jonathan placed a kiss in Jennifer's hair.

"I've been thinking about it, but I have something else I need to do first." In one swift move, Jennifer found herself under her husband, his lips on hers, and his hands sliding sensuously up her body. It gave them less time for shopping but neither one cared at all.

...

At 2:00, they met Burt in the lobby, and Jonathan introduced his wife to his old classmate.

"Burt, this is my wife, Jennifer. Jennifer, Burt Cramer." The two shook hands.

"Jonathan's description of you was spot on. You are a knockout." Jennifer just shook her head and laughed slightly at her husband.

Burt grabbed Jennifer's pack, while Jonathan took his own to the waiting Jeep.

"I really appreciate you two coming all the way to Africa to help me out. I just didn't know who else to trust."

"It's no problem, really." Jonathan clapped Burt on the back.

"Like Jonathan said, it really is no problem. He can be very convincing when he wants to be." Jennifer tried valiantly to keep the mischief from her smile, but her husband had to purse his bottom lip to keep his smirk at bay.

As they drove, Jennifer's camera very rarely left its ready position, and she hoped her shots all turned out. The men talked about what was going on with Burt's mine, and he shared some of his suspicions with Jonathan about his men. There were a few who Burt felt were above reproach, but Darryl Stinson, Burt's surveyor, seemed to fit as the person behind the subterfuge.

"Darryl has been part of this project since its inception, and I hate to suspect him, but he's gotten greedy and sneaky."

"How so?"

"I have two locals who have been on board since we started digging. Baruti and Kagiso are my two foremen and have been invaluable. They speak with their people, mediate for me, and help us make sure that even while we are taking from the land, we are also giving back. I pay them well, and they in turn are able to support their families. Lately, Darryl has been telling me to fire them, trying to make it seem as though they are the ones behind the theft and sabotage." Jonathan thought for a moment.

"Why don't you suspect them?"

"One night, there was a small explosion. Nothing major, just enough to cause a minor cave in. Everyone was supposed to be out of the mine, but Kagiso stopped to properly store some of the equipment. He almost lost his life. If he was trying to sabotage me, he wouldn't have been anywhere near that explosion. Also, Darryl never takes time off, but that day, he left early. I suspect it was to give himself an alibi."

"What have you told your crew about Jennifer and me?"

"That you're old friends who are on African Safari and wanted to visit since you were in the neighborhood." Jonathan chuckled at that.

The Jeep pulled up to camp, and they all got out. They were introduced to the crew that was there. Burt showed the couple to their tent and they stowed their gear. After that, they got a tour of the camp.

"We run a pretty tight ship here. Things like litter and broken glass are not tolerated. Part of that is for our own safety. If we leave leftover food out, it attracts animals, which we don't want. The rest is for the safety of the animals. Things like plastic ties and garbage bags, broken glass, and bottle tops can kill these gorgeous creatures. None of us wants that." Jennifer's curiosity was peaked.

"How did you know what you need to do for your safety and theirs? I mean, I'm sure some of it is common sense."

"Yes, but there are a couple of wildlife preserves nearby. We worked with them when we opened the mine and set up camp. We wanted to disturb the land as little as possible." Jonathan could see Jennifer's mind spinning.

"How do the preserves get funding and stay open? Where do their animals come from?"

"I suspect some of what they need comes from the local economy, but not enough. I know the smaller preserve we worked with is just scraping by. They rescue animals from traveling shows and 'collectors' who have no business caring for stuffed animals, let alone real ones. They also have a few animals that have been wounded in the wild and are no longer able to fend for themselves." Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Darling, do you think we might be able to find time to see their set up and talk with them about what kind of help they need?" He kissed her cheek.

"Burt can get me in touch with them, and we can schedule a visit before we head back to LA." That brilliant smile of hers was all he needed to see.

"You two really are something." Over the course of their discussion, they'd gotten back in the Jeep and reached the entrance to the mine.

Burt handed them both hard hats and took one for himself. He greeted workers as they wandered through, and Burt explained how the mine worked, how they knew where to dig and where to blast, and how to tell the difference between quartz and diamonds.

"It's amazing how much goes into what we see in the jewelry store." Burt laughed at Jennifer's comment.

"Yeah, there's a lot more to it than most think. Thankfully I'm a small outfit, so I don't get bothered too much by the fat cats. About 90% of the diamonds you see back in the states come from a few big outfits. I have a couple local jewelers who come to me for their stores because I own the land the mine is on, and I'm not looking to expand. That means I can keep their costs low. What I have is good, and it helps the local economy too." They finished their tour and trekked back to camp for dinner.

Darryl kept the group within hearing range the entire time they were in the mine. He talked to himself as he set up the next little surprise.

"At least the Harts seem to be just what Burt said they were, old friends, but I'll still need to keep an eye on them. I should try to figure out why their name is familiar too."

With that, Darryl packed up his equipment and headed back to camp.

After dinner, many of the local miners headed home, while Burt, Jonathan, Jennifer, Darryl, Baruti, and Kagiso enjoyed the fire and the sounds of the African night. Jennifer looked up at the sky and was captivated.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many stars at one time. It's breathtaking." Baruti answered in his lilted English.

"It is a beautiful country. Have you been to Africa before?" She smiled over at him.

"Once, a few years ago. I was in South Africa covering a story."

"You are a writer?"

"Yes. Now I'm thinking of putting together a story on the African Bush and how it can be preserved for its people and wildlife." She shrugged a bit. "I'll have more of an idea after Jonathan and I visit the wildlife preserve Burt told us about."

"They are good people there. They will give you much information." While they were talking Kagiso came over with a large stringed instrument and sat on a tree stump. Burt brought bottles of some sort of liquid. Jonathan turned to Kagiso.

"What is that?"

"It is a Kora. A traditional African instrument. My mother taught me to play." Darryl chimed in, with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"He plays it every night." Kagiso nodded.

"I am thankful to still be able to play after the explosion." This was exactly the type of thing Jennifer wanted to use in the article that was forming in her mind.

"Will you play for us tonight, please?" Instead of answering, Kagiso's deft fingers began strumming what sounded like a traditional African tune on the 27 stringed instrument, which was settled in his lap and rose several inches over his head.

Again, Jennifer found herself enchanted. She reached over and took her husband's hand in hers. Burt came around then with the bottles he brought out. Jonathan took one.

"What is this?"

"A traditional African drink called Mampoer. This particular one is made with peaches, but it can be made with other fruits also. It has a bit of a kick, so drink it slowly." Jennifer took the one offered to her and smelled it.

"It smells wonderful." She clinked her bottle to Jonathan's and they both sipped.

"Hmm, pretty good." Both of the Harts found themselves relaxing as the fire danced in front of them, music rang through the air, and neither had any pressing engagements on their minds for tomorrow.

No one noticed that Darryl slipped away from the group and was currently rummaging through the Hart's belongings. The man's features hardened when he found the report on Hart Industries letterhead from Stanley Friesen detailing the diamond mine in the pocket of Jonathan's pack.

"_So, just friends here to visit, huh? Burt, you should have sold the mine to me when I offered. Now I'm going to have to get nasty_."


	3. Chapter 3

When Jennifer and Jonathan got back to their tent, he realized right away that someone rummaged through their things. Nothing was glaringly out of place, but his pack wasn't zipped, and he knew for certain he zipped it before he left the tent. Burt warned them about leaving them open, as it was an invitation for snakes to crawl into the dark warmth. Jonathan took Jennifer in his arms so he could whisper in her ear.

"Jennifer, someone went through our things while we were enjoying the night air. I'm going to check to see if anything is missing." She smiled up at him and whispered back, her eyes a little glazed from the Mampoer.

"I didn't bring any of my jewelry with me. It's all back at the hotel with Max." She gave Jonathan a confused look. "Darling, why are we whispering?" He smirked a little at her. Jonathan always found her adorable when she was tipsy.

"Because I don't know if anyone else is listening." She over exaggerated her nod.

"Oh." Jennifer sat on the edge of the double cot while Jonathan looked through their things. Satisfied that nothing was missing, he sat down next to her.

"Why don't we put you to bed?" She giggled a little.

"That's probably a good idea." He got her into her pajamas and under the mosquito netting and covers, then repeated the process for himself. By the time he leaned over for a goodnight kiss, Jennifer was already sound asleep. Jonathan brushed her hair off her cheek, kissed her gently, and nodded off with his wife in his arms.

...

The next morning dawned bright, early, and hot. As they prepared for the day, Jonathan asked how Jennifer felt. She chuckled a bit as she thought about last night.

"I feel fine. Last night I felt fine too, and suddenly my head was spinning." Jonathan looked at her and smiled.

"I could tell when it hit you. You got a case of the giggles by the fire." She lowered her head and sighed. He came over to her and lifted her chin. "Don't worry about it, Darling. You were adorable." She threw her arms around him, and he held her for a few minutes.

"Everyone up in there?" Jennifer turned out of Jonathan's arms, but he kept one arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, come on in, Burt."

"How'd you both sleep last night?" Jonathan looked at his wife, a sly smile on his face.

"We both kind of passed out." He earned a light elbow to the ribs for that. Burt tried not to smile, but failed. Jennifer just shook her head.

"Is everyone already up and gone this morning?"

"Yes. We start early around here."

"Good. There's something I want to talk with you about."

"What's that?"

"Why don't we go outside and get some coffee. I want to make sure no one's around listening."

While the three drank coffee and ate fruit for breakfast, Jonathan filled Burt in on what happened in their tent last night.

"Darryl knows we aren't just here as visiting friends. I had one of my men research the mine, and I have that report with me. Darryl didn't get it back in the pocket I put it in."

Just then one of the Jeeps came barreling up to the camp, dust flying behind it.

"Burt, you need to come quick. There was another explosion. We've got some men trapped."

They all sped to the mine. Once there, Burt sent two men to the closest village to get reinforcements and alert the authorities. After that, he and Jonathan joined the rest of the men in their rescue efforts. Jennifer found a supply of towels and began ripping them into strips for triage. She also located their medical kit, which had limited supplies. Some children were playing nearby, and Jennifer motioned them over. She pointed to the water in her canteen and gave them buckets, which they went off to fill. There was also a tent, so Jennifer went in and laid out the sleeping bags on the ground, since there was only one cot. From what she heard, there might be five or more men trapped in the mine, and she wanted to make sure there was enough room for them all. The children had no more made it back with the water before they got the first man out.

"Put him in the tent." She filled a bowl with water and grabbed a few strips of cloth and a full sized towel. From what she could see, it looked as though he had a few bumps and bruises, but nothing major. She wiped his face with cool water, and gave him a few sips from a canteen. "Do you speak English?" He shook his head. Jennifer thought for a moment. She knew that there were large populations of French speaking people in Africa, like in the Congo. She gave it a try. "Parlez-vous Français ?" He nodded. She smiled at him and spoke to him in a language he understood.

"All right then, don't try to talk right now. I'll be right back. I want to check to see if any others are coming." She gave him another sip of water. As she started to rise, he took her hand.

"Merci."

She saw people everywhere when she came out of the tent. Women were headed toward her, and there were three more men being brought up from the mine. Jennifer showed the women what she was doing, but it seemed as though some of them were well practiced and she gave way to those more suited than herself. She continued to fill water bowls and canteens, all the while keeping an eye out for Jonathan. Jennifer also had the children running between the tent and the mine, making sure that the worker's canteens were kept full. Finally, after several hours, she saw Jonathan and Burt heading toward the tent. Her husband was filthy and bleeding from a gash on his arm, but he was walking toward her, and that was all that mattered.

He walked into her embrace and just held on for a long time.

"Let's take care of that gash on your arm. Come here, sit down." She got him some water and let him talk while she fussed. Another woman tended to Burt.

"Burt said this charge was bigger than the last one. It was detonated in the spot most people would be today. Two men are dead." Jennifer kissed his temple. "While we were digging everyone out, another portion collapsed. We were lucky we didn't lose more." Jennifer watched as the steel entered Jonathan's eyes. His sentences were measured as he tried to keep hold of his temper. "Darryl's gone. He never even went to the mine today." Jonathan clenched and unclenched his good fist. "Burt and I were talking as we dug. He said that Darryl kept trying to buy the mine. He wanted to sell it to one of the bigger mines and turn a profit. The sabotage started after Burt turned him down the second time. Darryl probably figured that Burt would sell the mine for cheap if he lost workers." Jennifer was kneeling on the ground next to Jonathan. She put her arms around him gently and he stroked her hair. "What Burt is doing here is a good thing. Most of his workers are local. They're able to care for their families because of the mine. Darryl didn't care about any of that. He only wanted the money."

Jennifer smiled at her husband. "Darling, Burt reminds me quite a bit of you." Jonathan leaned down and kissed her.

"Jennifer, what would you think if I helped Burt out? If I went in as a silent partner or investor, to help him get back on his feet?" She smiled at him again.

"I think you wouldn't be you if you didn't." He stood up slowly and helped Jennifer to her feet so he could hold her.

"I love you." She laid a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." Burt came up to them to let them know that Darryl didn't get very far before the police picked him up.

They stayed at the mine to help monitor the injured and to mourn the lost. Over the next few days, Jennifer and Jonathan worked with Burt as he cleaned out the mine of debris and got back to a place where the mine was operational again. They did much of the work themselves, as the community was all in mourning. On Friday night, Jennifer, Jonathan, and Burt attended the wake for the two dead miners, and on Saturday, the customary day for burial, they spent the day, from early morning until night with the villagers. Jonathan paid for both funerals, but there was an abundance of food from friends and family.

By Monday, things were moving forward again, and Jonathan and Burt hammered out a partnership agreement. He also drove the Harts to the wildlife preserve where they spent the day following the caretakers and meeting the animals. At the end of the day, Hart Industries was the major sponsor of the preserve. Due to the lateness of the evening, they chose to spend one more night in the bush before heading back to Gaborone the next day.

When they returned to camp, the fire was going and they could hear the strains of Kagiso's Kora. Jennifer inhaled deeply and leaned against Jonathan's shoulder.

"I think this is one of the most beautiful places I've ever been." Jonathan placed a light kiss on her temple.

They wished everyone a good night and walked to their tent.

As they snuggled under the covers, Jonathan pulled Jennifer as close as he could get her.

"I hope the pictures I took of you trying to give an elephant a bath today turned out." She pillowed her chin in his chest.

"I didn't know you were taking pictures of that." He looked down at her.

"I know. That was half the fun." He couldn't hold his smirk back. "The other half was watching the elephant give you a bath." She laughed fully, and he caught her mouth with a carnal kiss. "You still smell pretty good after almost two weeks in the bush." She was still laughing when he reached over and turned off the lantern.


End file.
